Solutions for backup of application data are usually application integrated which means the solutions deal with the management of potential temporary application outages for backup purposes.
In addition, backup solutions usually offer options to define a backup schedule regarding when to perform the backup. Such a schedule usually includes static date and time definitions, either once in the future (e.g., next week Sunday at 3 am) or based on a recurring interval (e.g., every Sunday at 5 am).